Irresistible
by DylanJames666
Summary: Albus/ Scorpius fanfiction. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter are both Slytherins in their fifth year, and are dating. Filled with sex, drama, love, and humor. There will be 6 total chapters, at least that's what I am planning on. Currently, 4.
1. Chapter 1

Albus ran down into the dungeons as fast as he could. Like always, the green eyed, dark haired boy was running late. This would be the third time this week Albus would be late for Professor Malfoy's Potions class. Professor Malfoy, however, had taken a liking to Albus, mainly because Albus was a Slytherin and because he was best friends the teacher's son, Scorpius.

That's what everyone thought though, that Albus and Scorpius were best friends. It was true, but Albus and Scorpius were closer than friends; they considered themselves a couple. But it was their private secret.

The Potion's classroom door was closed, and when Albus opened it the entire class turned to see who had just entered. A group of Gryffindors snickered to themselves, Scorpius hit himself on the forehead and shook his head, and Draco Malfoy, the teacher, said, "Thanks for joining us today Albus. To make up for missing half of my class you can come back for detention."

"But," Albus started to say, but he was cut off.

"Albus, no excuses. This is your third time being tardy to my class this week and its only Wednesday. Your in your fifth year, start accepting the consequences."

"Yes, sir. I'll be here tonight for detention." Albus said quietly. He took his usual seat next to Scorpius, who quickly briefed his boyfriend on the assignment. It didn't take long for Albus to catch on and get started, all he needed to know was the name of the potion and he was set. Like his grandmother, Lily Potter, he had quiet the skill in potion making. This skill saved him numerous times, and it did this time too.

At the end of class, Professor Malfoy called Albus to the front of the room and asked for his potion. To the teacher's surprise, the potion was perfect. "I suppose I should have been expecting another perfect potion from you, Albus. Nonetheless, you still have detention tonight. Now get out." He joked.

Albus nodded his head and headed out of the classroom, where Scorpius was waiting. After taking one step out of the room, he felt his boyfriend kissing him. The kiss was aggressive, like it usually was. That's why Albus liked it so much, the added aggression was a major turn on. Scorpius pushed Albus onto one of the walls, and Albus couldn't help but moan. The Potter felt his dick harden.

"We-have-another-class" he said between kisses. "and that class is with _my_ dad. I'm not going into that class any more horny than I already am!" Albus added.

"Fine, Defense Against the Dark Arts is last class anyway. We can continue this later. Lets go. I don't want you late for anymore classes, the less detention you have the better.

The boys walked to the third floor, talking about whatever came up. They were the perfect couple; both boys were amazing Quidditch players, extremely smart, very popular, famous, and extraordinarily attractive. The boys' looks were completely opposite. Scorpius Malfoy had silky blond hair, an extremely slim and muscular body, and dark blue eyes. Albus Potter, however, had messy dark hair, a slim body, but not as slim as Scorpius, and very clearly muscular. His eyes were also an extremely beautiful shade of green, like his father. The boys looked like models.

Albus made it to class on time, with the help of Scorpius. When they sat down, Albus realized he didn't do the homework, so he quickly copied Scorpius'.

"Everyone please take out you wand, put away your books, and stand up. Today we are practicing the Patronus Charm." said a voice from the front of the room. The class instantly started murmuring to each other, with obvious excitement in the voices.

Albus turned to Scorpius and smiled. Scorpius knew what he was thinking. For them, the class would be easy, since both boys already knew how to cast a Patronus. Over the summer, Albus' dad had taught them both how.

"…don't forget to think of the happiest memory you can, otherwise this won't work." finished Professor Potter. The class erupted in a roar of _'Expecto Patronums' _after about ten seconds. Some of the students, mainly the Gryffindors, managed to create the shield form. The rest failed completely.

Albus thought of his happiest memory. The memory he always thought of was from his third year. Albus could picture it perfectly. He was standing in one of the side streets of Hogsmeade. The only person around was Scorpius. Albus was crying, and Scorpius was holding him. Albus had his face hidden in his arms, and he rested his head on Scorpius, who had his arms wrapped around the Potter tightly. After a while, Albus let his arms fall and wrap around the blond. Albus looked up at Scorpius, who was a bit taller, and met his friend's eyes. Then they kissed.

Albus opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he closed them. He raised his wand into the air, and yelled. "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silver mist erupted from Albus' wand, catching the classes' attention. The mist quickly spiraled into a silver Phoenix. The Phoenix flew around the room, making the class clap and cheer.

When no one was looking, Scorpius cast his own Patronus, which was of the Slytherin house animal, the serpent. The serpent slithered towards the Phoenix, and when Albus directed the Phoenix towards the serpent, the two Patroni started fighting, at the will of their casters of course.

It was an excellent show, the fighting Patroni received everyone's attention, including the teacher. Harry Potter cast his stag and sent it running through the Phoenix and Serpent, ending the show. "Thanks for the demonstration boys," he said. Scorpius and Albus took it as a complement, so they bowed. "And since you already know how to perfectly cast a corporeal Patronus, you don't need to participate in this lesson." Albus mumbled something incoherently to Scorpius, that made Scorpius and himself laugh. "Instead you two can write me a five hundred word essay on the Patronus Charm and the effects the have on Dementors." The teacher finished.

Scorpius groaned, and he and Albus sat back down and took out parchment. They started their essays immediately, hoping to get as much done now, to have more time for themselves later.


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner, Albus made his way to Professor Malfoy's office. The detention that awaited the Potter take to long, Albus hoped at least. When he reached the dark black office door, Albus raised a fist to knock, but stopped himself when he heard people talking inside.

"Yeah, Albus should be here any second," said the voice of the potion's master.

"I should probably go." The second voice was Albus' dad. Albus heard one of them moving so he quickly knocked.

Harry Potter opened the door and faced his son. He patted his son on the back and said, "Detention again, son?" Albus nodded. He was confused as to why his father was down in the dungeons, but didn't ask any questions. He was to busy thinking about Scorpius to really care. "Professor Malfoy just told me. Try to get to class on time from now on, please." With that, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walked away.

Albus entered the dimly lit room and sat down in the chair near Draco's desk. Albus couldn't help but notice the teacher's new appearance; his white button down shirt was wrinkled, he wasn't wearing his Slytherin tie, and his black pants looked liked they had been over worn. The teacher's usually perfect blond hair was also extremely untidy.

"Alright, Albus. Let me see. What do you think is a suitable punishment for being late for class, multiple times I might add?" he asked.

"Er… none. You could just send me off. That makes less work for you." Albus suggested.

"Sounds good. I'm tired anyway. Just don't be late anymore." Professor Malfoy said.

"Really? Sweet." Albus said. He stood up and walked out the door. He started making his way to the Slytherin common room as fast as he could. On his way there, he kept thinking about Scorpius, which only made his erection come faster.

When he entered the common room, he searched for Scorpius in the mob of people. The blond was no where to be found. _"He must be upstairs." _He thought to himself. He went up to the fifth-year's dorm, but Scorpius wasn't in there either. Albus noticed that his trunk was open, he was sure he closed it when he left. He went over to it and noticed the only thing missing was his towel.

"Sorry, I had to borrow yours." Scorpius said from the doorway. Albus didn't hear him approach.

The Potter turned around to an almost naked Scorpius. The only thing on his body was a small white towel. "No problem," Albus said. Scorpius smiled and walked over to his trunk. He rummaged around for some clothes. "You know, you don't need clothes." Albus suggested. He walked up behind Scorpius and pressed his body against the blonde's back. He started kissing Scorpius' neck.

"That wouldn't be fair. Your fully clothed and I'm wearing a towel." Scorpius whispered. He turned around to face Albus, and started kissing him on the lips.

In between the kisses, Albus muttered, "Lets make it fair." Scorpius agreed, and quickly started removing Albus' clothing. He started by unbuttoning his white shirt. The blond rubbed his hand along the boy's chest, making Albus' back arch forward. Scorpius moved back to kissing Albus, but still worked off Albus' pants.

Albus let his hand fall down to Scorpius' towel, pulling it off. He then grabbed onto the hard cock that just broke free, and moved his hand up and down. Scorpius reached down and managed to pull of Albus' boxers.

Albus stopped what he was doing so he could push the blond onto the bed. Albus quickly joined Scorpius in bed, and started kissing a trail to Albus' naval. A moan escaped Scorpius' lips, which only encouraged  
Albus to continue. He started kissing the boy's hard shaft, and then moved on to sucking it.

"Albus," Scorpius whispered. Albus stopped what he was doing and looked up.

"Yes, Score?" he asked.

"Someone could come in. How awkward would that be" Scorpius replied.

"Well, do you want me to stop?" Albus said as he stood up. He laid back down when he felt a smooth hand on his back. "Exactly." was all he said before he put his mouth back to work.

After a while, Scorpius moaned almost to loudly. "I'm coming," he said. Albus pulled his face back and rubbed his hands against Scorpius' balls. A warm liquid came out all over Albus' hand and over Scorpius' hard chest. "Sorry, I couldn't stop it."

"I didn't expect you to." Albus said. He reached for his wand with his sperm free hand and cast a spell that made the warm liquid vanish. "There, all clean."

"Do you want me to…" Scorpius said. He leaned up and rubbed his face against the now standing Albus' erect cock.

"Only if you want, but you don't have-" Albus was cut off mid sentence by a bright light shining in the room. He dove to the opposite side of the bed, where he hid silently.

Unfortunately, Scorpius couldn't hide fast enough. "What the fuck, Zack? Get out, unless you like what you see." He yelled. The Slytherin boy named Zack looked at Scorpius and noticed he wasn't wearing clothes, and that a hard dick was pointing straight up.

Zack quickly turned around and said, "Er…the other boys are comin' back up in a couple minutes so you may to put that away, and maybe put some clothing on." He closed the door.

"Good save Score." Albus said as he stood up. He was already dressed. "Now, hurry." Scorpius knew he didn't mean hurry to get dressed. The blond unzipped Albus' pants and started sucking until Albus, too, let out a sea of hot sperm.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Albus and Scorpius had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. It was a pretty un eventful class; the assignment was to work on casting a Patronus. Albus and Scorpius worked on other classes' work while the rest of the class failed miserably at casting their Patroni.

"Hey Albus," Scorpius said. "Why did you come back so fast from detention last night, not that I didn't mind?"

"Your dad was tired, and he decided to just let me go." Albus replied. "Oh, hey did I tell you that my dad and your dad were talking last night?"

"Er, no. But they talk all the time."

"True, but he was down in the dungeons and my dad said he should leave before I showed up."

"He probably just didn't want you to know my dad told yours. No big deal." Scorpius said, not looking up from his Charm's essay.

"You don't think…?" Albus muttered.

"That they were talking about us? No way. They're dads, they don't notice this kind of thing. Don't sweat it." the blond said. He looked up from his paper and into Albus' eyes. "No one knows, nor will they ever."

Albus had the urge to lean forward and kiss him, and had no one been in the room, he would have. "Yeah, you're right. Just paranoid."

"Exactly. Now, try to get some homework done. I owe you a much better _thing_ that what you got last night. I friggin hate Zack sometimes." Scorpius said.

"Hey, we were doing it in the common room, not our best idea ever. But besides that, I think Zack liked what he saw. Who wouldn't?" Albus joked.

"He probably did." They laughed for a bit, then got back to work. The didn't speak much the rest of the period. Albus' mind was too busy thinking about the night before, which only made him get an erection in the middle of class. It didn't help that Scorpius kept rubbing his hand against Albus upper leg either.

When class was over, the boys made their way to the Charms classroom, where they worked on their banishing charms. After that, they made their way to the greenhouses, along with the fifth year Ravenclaws.

When the bell signaled the end of class, Scorpius whispered into Albus' ear. "Want to skip lunch?"

Albus knew what his boyfriend was thinking, and because he was still horny he said, "Yes." They waited in the Greenhouse until Professor Longbottom left for the Great Hall. When he figured the teacher was gone for good, Scorpius threw Albus onto one of the tables.

Albus felt his dick harden instantly, and he felt Scorpius harden as well. Scorpius had gotten right on top of Albus and started kissing him intently. Albus felt Scorpius' cool hand un-buttoning his button down, and Albus returned the action. When both boys had their shirts off, they moved on to each others pants, and then their boxers, leaving only their socks and ties on.

Scorpius got onto the floor. As he did this, Albus sat up straight, letting his legs dangle off on the sides. Scorpius put his arms around Albus' back, and then moved his face forward so that his mouth was at the tip of Albus' erect dick. He started kissing, and the put his mouth to work.

Albus was in heaven. Scorpius was amazing at what he was doing. It felt so good to Albus that he was ready to come, but Scorpius wasn't going to let that happen just yet. He pulled back to give Albus some cool off time, and then moved right back into it.

After the second time he pulled back, he stood up, and draped Albus' legs over his shoulders. The blond grabbed his wand from the table, cast a spell that instantly lubed his hard cock, and pushed his cock into Albus' ass.

Albus winced in the quick pain that he felt, and then moaned as Scorpius pushed in and out. Scorpius, encouraged by the moan, pushed harder and harder, then faster and faster. Albus kept moaning, the sex felt better than it ever did before.

After a while, Scorpius said, "I'm about to come."

Albus felt it too, and said, "Go ahead." He felt Scorpius pull out, and then Scorpius' cum on his chest. As Scorpius kept coming, he moaned, louder each time more came out. Albus would have compared Scorpius ejaculation to a volcano erupting after being dormant for some thousand years.

After Scorpius was done, he went on to helping Albus out, like he did the night before. Only this time, he wasn't in a hurry. He decided to make Albus' orgasm wait, so he stopped Albus' ejaculation every time he almost came.

Eventually, Scorpius had to let Albus finish, so when he felt Albus start to come, he pulled back, and got a face full of warm cum. When Albus was done, he grabbed his wand and cast the same spell he cast last night, "_Evanesco._" He said, pointing his wand at the sperm on his chest, and then at the cum on Scorpius' face.

The boys got dressed, and then after making sure they cleaned all of _it _up, resorted to making out for the rest of lunch. When Scorpius noticed only ten minutes of lunch remained, he and Albus made their way back to the castle for their next class, Potions.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the day flew by for the two boys. Potions went smoothly; Professor Malfoy was very pleased that Albus had gotten to class on time, so he awarded Albus ten points to Slytherin, which didn't matter much. The Slytherins were leading by a good two hundred points.

Transfiguration was boring, but it went fast. All the class did was try to turn an animal into a cup, which only Scorpius was able to do.

The only _other_ eventful thing that happened that day, was the conversation between Professor Malfoy and Potter, which Albus and Scorpius over heard.

"...so tonight then?" asked Albus' dad.

"Tonight is perfect, I didn't have to give any one detention, so we should have a full night." said Scorpius' dad.

They were near the hospital wing. Albus and Scorpius had just visited Zack, who somehow managed to break his arm, and then trying to fix it himself, caused himself major damage. Their dads were standing in the shadows.

Albus and Scorpius ran back into the Hospital Wing when they heard their dads coming by. When they were sure they were gone, headed back down to the dungeons.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Albus asked.

"Well, based on what we overheard, I think it is safe to assume that your dad is meeting my dad tonight." Scorpius replied, and then he laughed as if he said something funny.

"Good observation, but what I meant was why do you think they are meeting?" Albus replied.

"Teachers can have lives too can't they?"

"Sure, I just think its strange. Why would they be discussing that in the shadows, while everyone is supposed to be at dinner."

"You over think things Albus. C'mon, what do you think they are doing, having sex?" Scorpius joked.

"That's exactly what I'm thinking Score."

"Gross." was all Scorpius could come up with as a response.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day was uneventful. Since the greenhouse sex, Albus and Scorpius hadn't even kissed. They didn't do anything until most of the school left for Hogsmeade, which was on that Saturday.

"I don't really feel like going to Hogsmeade today." Scorpius said at breakfast.

"Why not?" Albus replied.

"What more is there to possibly do, we do the same thing each time. We go to the three broomsticks the entire time. I was thinking that maybe we could just stay here."

"And do what? Have sex in one of the other greenhouses?" Albus said quietly.

"Something like that would be nice." Scorpius replied. "How about it?"

Albus pretended to be thinking about it. "Sure." he said.

Later that morning, when the school left for the trip, Albus and Scorpius went down to the dormitories. Zack was back from the hospital wing, and was sitting on his bed, doing homework.

"Hey guys, why aren't you in Hogsmeade?" he asked.

"We had, some Potions work we were gonna work on." Albus lied.

"Shit, am I behind in that class too?" Zack groaned.

"No, its just some extra credit." Scorpius said. He walked over to his trunk, grabbed his Potion's stuff, and left the room, followed closely by Albus.

"Where are you going?" Albus said when they were in the dungeon corridors.

"We have some Potions to work on. My dad left with the school, he won't be in there." Scorpius winked at the Potter.

They got to the Potions classroom, and the door was locked. Albus took out his wand, flicked it, and the door unlocked. He peeked inside to make sure no one was there, but found it was being used.

"Go in, I can't wait much-" Scorpius began. He was cut off by Albus who shushed him. Scorpius looked into the room, and gasped at what he saw.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were kissing. No wait, they were doing more than that. Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, and neither was Draco; and by the looks of it, neither would be wearing pants, at least for much longer.

Albus closed the door quickly. Scorpius was shocked. Albus had the urge to say, "Told you so." But decided it wasn't the best thing to be right about.

"That's awkward." Albus said. Scorpius nodded his head in agreement.

"Where to now?" Albus said, grabbing Scorpius' hand.

"Er, the Room of Requirement?" Scorpius suggested.

"We haven't done it in there since last year." Albus whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Scorpius. "Lets go."

They walked up to the fifth floor. When they got to the wall where the door would appear, Albus walked back and forth three times. The door appeared, and they went inside. The only thing in it was a bed, which looked pretty comfortable.

Scorpius led them to the bed, and pushed Albus onto it. He ripped Albus' shirt off, making the buttons go everywhere. "We can sew those back on later." Scorpius said. He pushed his body against Albus' and began kissing the Potter. He moved his hands through Albus' hair, messing it up more than it already was.

Albus felt Scorpius lean up a bit, and then slide his hands down towards his pants. Then he felt a cool hand rubbing his balls, and that's where he made Scorpius stop. "O.K. I'm extremely horny right now, and I really want to fuck you, so badly. But that's what our _dads_ are thinking at this exact moment. That 's just gross."

"You're thinking about our dads right now?" Scorpius said. He still had his hands on Albus' balls.

"How are you not, did you not see them back there, they were doing what we are doing right now!" Albus groaned.

"Good point." Scorpius said. He took his hand back from Albus' boxers. "We can always do this later, when we aren't thinking about what our parents are doing." Albus started laughing. "What are you laughing at? This is so not something to laugh at, I have an erection that is so hard it hurts, and I can't do anything about it, and you're laughing."

"This will sound so wrong, but like father like son." Albus giggled a little more, and stopped when Scorpius hit him in the gut.

"That shouldn't be funny, but it kind of is." Scorpius replied.

Albus pulled Scorpius back down to the bed, and started kissing him.

"I thought you didn't want to have sex?" Scorpius said when he pulled away.

"I changed my mind." Albus said, going back to kissing his boyfriend.

"But our dads?"

"Are having sex right now, its pretty disturbing, but I'm horny, you're horny, and we aren't going to think about our dads right now o.k?"

"Sure thing, but isn't that what I said earlier?"

"Maybe." Albus removed Scorpius' remaining clothing. Scorpius didn't even notice that Albus had gotten everything off of him, except his boxers. Scorpius then felt Albus slide down, and then he felt Albus' warm breath on his dick. And then it was heaven. Albus ran his tongue down Scorpius' dick, and then put it in his mouth, and sucked until Scorpius came into his mouth.


End file.
